Inseparables
by consueelo
Summary: Sophie, es una típica chica adolescente con su mejor amigo, este último esconde un gran secreto, el comienzo de esta historia.


Era un día normal hasta cuando supe que mi mejor amigo era un vampiro. Siempre había creído que existían esas criaturas sobrenaturales, pero nunca me imaginé que mi mejor amigo sería uno de aquéllas criaturas.

Al principio, no se lo creí para nada. Luego me contó su historia, en su familia hay sólo vampiros. Nunca había ido a su casa, bueno un par de veces, pero nunca me topaba con sus padres. No los había conocido, eso era raro ya que Sam era mi mejor amigo y nunca había conocido a sus padres, en cambio él conocía a mis padres de hace mucho tiempo.

-No quiero asustarte. Pero es cierto.- Me repitió una vez más Sam, mientras íbamos caminando por los largos pasillos de la escuela. Estaban vacíos ya que se habían ido casi todos los alumnos, ya habían salido. Sam y yo nos tuvimos que quedar ayudando a una profesora con unos exámenes.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿no me comerás?- Pregunté, de verdad me asustaba ahora estar con mi mejor amigo.

-No, ¿ves? Estás asustada.- Sam puso cara de frustración.

-Sam, si yo te dijera que soy una especie de persona que come gente, ¿te asustarías?- Asintió.

-Pero, yo he pasado años contigo, y no te he mordido. ¿Por qué ahora viene el miedo?- "Buen punto" me dije a mi misma.

-Porque ahora sé de verdad qué eres, pero no importa. Lo sabré llevar de cualquier forma.- Le sonreí.

Me fue a dejar a mi casa en su auto, Sam era bastante lindo. Siempre me había llamado la atención su belleza, pero ahora tenía la respuesta a todas las preguntas sobre su físico. Tenía un trabajado cuerpo, su cabello era de color oro, sus ojos era color verde agua, y su piel de un color blanco, pero no como fantasma, sino que perfecto. Al primer momento que hablamos nos conectamos inmediatamente, por eso somos mejores amigos. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos gusta leer, escribir, además de que somos músicos frustrados.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre me preguntó por qué había llegado tan tarde y le dije la razón, asintió lentamente, algo dudosa, pero al fin y al cabo dejó el tema. Me sirvió unos bocadillos con manjar, estaban realmente exquisitos. Saqué el jugo de la nevera. Me eché un poco en un vaso de vidrio y comencé a beber muy rápido.

-Tranquila, o sino te ahogarás.- Me aconsejó mi madre. No le hice caso y deje el vaso vació en el lavaplatos.

Me encaminé a mi pieza, mi padre no estaba ya que estaba en la librería, trabajando. Yo trabajaba allí cuando podía, y cuando quería algo de dinero. Tenía tres veces a la semana clases de Kick Boxing. Era mi hobby, después de leer, claro. Cuando tenía apenas unos 12 años dije que quería estar en una academia de Kick Boxing. Mis padres aceptaron algo enfurecidos, porque ese deporte deja moretones por todo el cuerpo. Por suerte antes de ingresar dije que no quería competir, y que tampoco me pegaran en la cara. Mi instructor sonrió y asintió. Desde allí ese instructor me hace clases.

Hoy no me tocaba Kick Boxing, sólo quería descansar de todo. Sam…Sam…Sam… Se repetía en mi mente SAM ES UN VAMPIRO Terminé pensando eso, era cierto, pero Sam había sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo y ese tiempo nunca supe que era un vampiro y no me había hecho nada. Así que no tenía de qué asustarme, pero ¿por qué me lo habrá dicho ahora? Tenía que haber alguna razón para eso. Porque Sam no era así, me lo hubiera dicho a la semana de considerarlo mi mejor amigo. Eso era lo que creía.

"Tanta confusión…" Pensé. Me recosté en mi cama. No quería pensar, ya no quería hacer nada. No quería ni siquiera respirar, me dejé caer en un profundo sueño. Sin pesadillas, ni sueños. Solo me dormí.

Me desperté en la madrugada, los ronquidos de mi padre se escuchaban hasta mi pieza.

-Debí haber estado cansada.- Susurré. Me puse de pie y me tomé mi cabello con una traba que estaba en mi velador. En mi closet estaba mi pijama, lo fui a buscar, era una simple polera de manga corta de algodón y unos shorts cortos de la misma tela y de color celeste.

Me acosté en mi cama, estaba tibio el lado en el que me había quedado dormida. Me acurruqué.

Al día siguiente, Sam vino a mi casa. Mi madre le abrió y le dije "adelante". Me imagino que si mi madre no le hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera pasado. Era soleado, y no sabía cómo Sam no se había quemado. Me puse una polera de tirantes color blanca y unos shorts color negro.

Fuimos a un parque que estaba cerca de mi casa. No sabía por qué había ido a mi casa y estábamos saliendo en este momento.

-¿Por qué salimos?- Le pregunté sentándome en la sombra de un árbol, el hizo lo mismo.

-Porque necesito advertirte de algo…


End file.
